


Narnia

by RobinTheArtist



Series: Texas Sucks [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drugs, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinTheArtist/pseuds/RobinTheArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But what's in a name?</p>
<p>So Dave visits Narnia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narnia

**Author's Note:**

> So, in this story, we have death and drugs and yeah. Disclaimer: Dave and Bro aren't mine. Everything else is.

Dave considers himself well read. He's up with the current literature, been to Hogwarts and Camp Halfblood, had a brief excursion to Forks, even spent a few weeks in a time traveling treehouse. He's swept the British streets and underground, shared a drink with members of the French Revolution, took some time out to visit Maycomb, and learned that yeah, Gatsby is a cool bro that doesn't know the meaning of the word 'prohibition'. 

So he gets the irony behind Narnia. Appreciates the logic of stoners who probably don't even know who C. S. Lewis is and only know the name from the movies. But, what's in a name? 

So he visited Narnia. 

It was just off campus. In between two building across the street from his school stood the unofficial wonderland. Word is, if it's worth scoring, it's the lifeblood of Narnia. Coke and Angel dust, liquor and whiskey, anything but "kiddy shit", weed. Dave never got why it was taboo in his school to light grass, but it just was. The one chick who smoked pot somehow ended up with laced shit. Nearly died. Word was that it was a message. And since where you live, word is currency, you had to believe it. 

Narnia is warmed by smoke, making the unseasonably cool breeze tolerable. It's humming with activity, ripe with the smell of alcohol and bad decisions. Smoke twirls through the air in silver ribbons, and it's difficult breathing at first. You're pretty sure you're getting a buzz just walking here. 

She stands at the end, overseeing everything with a manic grin. Her jacket is discarded at her feet, her bear arms lined with needle marks and burns. Artificially red hair hangs limply at her thin shoulders, and she's shaking like a leaf as Dave talks to her. She bounces her knee and scratches at her sharpie-covered jeans, tugs on her hair and pops her knuckles, a practically comatose body forced active with euphoria induced energy. 

It's sad to think this girl, Dave's age, maybe younger, is dying. In a city where she could get help at any time, when help is an anonymous tip away, she's killing herself. 

Dave gets out quick. He can't breathe there. It's sickening, seeing all that going on. He slams the apartment door shut, and the noise successfully draws Bro out. 

"Dude, you-"

"Yeah, smell like shit. I just..."

Dave tells him about Narnia, because it's fucked up. Bro gives him a sad look. 

"It's shitty, Lil man. Real shitty," he says, shaking his head. "Just, don't get involved with that hard shit. It'll fuck ya up."

 

 

Three weeks later, Dave sees on the announcements that the girl died. She was a freshman. Sarah. She had an older brother in Dave's grade who missed one day of school and came back the next day with needle marks. 

Dave doesn't go back to Narnia.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is one of those 'based of true events' stories. There is a place called Narnia at my school where the stoners go. A girl did get laced shit. But this is a dramatization, and as far as I know, no one actually died at Narnia this year.


End file.
